


Not Aloud To Love You

by lottie2801



Series: Not Aloud To Love You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, Can't think of any more taggs, F/M, Fluf, High School, IDK what I'm tagging, Modest Management (One Direction), Niall Horan/Lottie Tomlinson - Freeform, Older Brother Louis, Overprotective Louis, Take Me Home Tour, one direction - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie2801/pseuds/lottie2801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello!</p>
<p>I'm Lottie Tomlinson. I'm 14 years old and my brother is the world renowned singer and member of One Direction Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>Mum says I'm not doing good enough at school so she sent me to live with my brother Louis.</p>
<p>Its not all good but a lot of it is good! My brother and his band mates teach me because they couldn't be bothered to pay for some old person to come and teach me things they already knew!</p>
<p>I love them all so much! But I love Niall the most! I'm not aloud to love him but I can't help my own feeling can I!</p>
<p>But will Louis find out if I we go behind his back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lottie I have some news.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago so it is quite carroty... This was originally on Wattpad so if you would rather read it on there feel free! Link - http://www.wattpad.com/story/8174061-not-aloud-to-love-you-niall-horan
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)

Lottie's POV

I was sat at my dressing table just recreating one of Tanya Burrs new makeup tutorials I had just got the smokey eyes perfect and was about to start on my lips when my mum knocked at the door.

"Hun can I come in?" She asked through the door.

"Yer sure!" I called out through the door. As I applied some cherry pink lipstick. She walked in and had a half smile on her face... Something must be up.

"Lottie, I have something to tell you..." She paused "You will be moving to London with Louis and the boys..." At that point I didn't know what to think.

I was so happy to be moving in with Louis but super sad to leave Doncaster where I have all my friends... Plus I'll miss Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy!

"Um... Do I get a say?" I asked

"Not really your not getting the grades you need and in your last report your advisor said you might benefit from some tutoring so you will move in with Louis and you will get taught at home."

At that point I got up grabbed my phone and purse then walked out out of my room and out of the house.

I knew where I would go! I walked strate to my best friends! Katie! She would understand! I walked for about 15 minutes then arrived at her house.

We were round each others houses all the time and had a spear key just in case! I put the key in the lock and walked in.

"KATIE GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" I shouted knowing her mum was out and her brother was at school. So she would be the only one home.

She shouted back "I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" I laughed and walked through the hall to the kitchen.

She was sat on the kitchen eating a slice of toast with Marmite on. Ahhh love Marmite were so alike! I grabbed a spoon out of the draw and got the pot of Nutella out of the cupboard then jump up onto the counter with her!

"Ok just walk in my house and start eating my Nutella!" She said sarcastically!

"Oh come on its not like I haven't done it before!" I laughed and she laughed too!

"True!" She said after laughing "so what's the matter? Run out of Nutella at your own house?" She laughed and I did too!

"Nahh mums annoying me!" I said

"What's she done this time?" Katie asked me

"Told me I have to move in with Lou 'cos I don't have good enough grades... And get home tutored" I said sadly...

"WHAT! NO! SCHOOL WILL BE NO FUN WITHOUT YOU! Wait! Did you say your moving in with your fit ass brother?!?! Can I come!!" she shouted in my ear...

"Calm down I'm only sitting next to you! And yes but please don't call him my 'fit ass' brother" I protested

"Oh come on! Its so true! And Im sorry for shouting but I'll miss you! So much its unreal!" She said with a frown on her face...

I felt her pain I didn't want to go either but my mum said I have no choice.


	2. 3 Long Hours

Once Katie and I had a chat I got a call from my dad telling me to go home because I have to pack... So I asked Katie to come too.

While we were walking back to my house I got a text from Louis.

Lou- Louis  
Lot- Lottie

Lou- Please be good for mum she really doesn't want to do this to you xx

Lot- ok but why send me I'd she doesn't want me to? Xx

Lou- she wants what's best for you plus I offered cos otherwise it was boarding school... Xx

Lot- ok... I'm just annoyed to leave my friends xx

Lou- ok just please be good xx

"Katie Louis says its London or boarding school" I told her

"Oh so your your going then?" She asked she did look sad... I was too.

"Well you could visit! Louis would let you!" I told her and she perked up a bit.

"Yay! Your brothers amazing!" I just laughed

"Yer he's pretty cool!" I laughed as we walked through my door.

"MUM IM HOME I BROUGHT KATIE OVER TO HELP ME PACK!" I shouted as we walked up to my room.

-

Once we had finished packing all my things up it was almost time for me to leave for London. My mum was going to take me in the car and she said it would take about 3 hours... Grate... *note the sarcasm*

We had some dinner then me and Katie had to say good bye.

"Katie... P-please don't cry you have started me off t-to" I cried into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you!" She cried

"I-ill miss you too b-but you can visit!!" I said through the tears

We were just standing there crying to each other's shoulders because we wouldn't be able to see each other for at least a few months! Then mum pulled us apart and I had to get into the car.

As we were pulling out of the drive as I got a text from Louis

Lou- You on your way yet? Xx

I text back

Lot- yer just left! Will the boys be there? Xx

Lou- no but there coming round tomorrow! Xx

Lot- k! Can't wait to see you big bro! Xx

A few hours into the drive mum pulled into the survses and we got a drink each from Starbucks. I got a Double Chocolate Chip Frap and mum got a Latè we sat and had the drinks and all the way through mum was saying how she didn't want to do this but she knew it was best for me.

"Mum I know you want whats best for me and that's why I didn't kill you... I just needed some space to take it all in and talk to Katie..." I trailed off.

"Ok, I'm sorry I should have told you earlier. You finished? We need to get going!" She said looking at her watch.

"Yer I'm done! Let's go see Lou!"


	3. Nice To See You Again

As we pulled up to the gated of the One Direction block of flats, well that's what they call it as they all live in the same block.

We were met by Louis hanging upside down on the climbing frame that Simon had put in for them all to play on. As their Christmas prezzie from him.

"LOUIS!!" I shouted from the car window. I must of scared him because he fell off the monkey bars and landed on his head.

Me being the nice sister I am laughed. A lot. And kept laughing.

Once mum was parked up I ran out of the car and strait into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. I scweeled while he span me.

Once he had put me back down on my feet mum hugged him and asked him if his head was ok. Typical mum.

"So you lady's wanna come in?" Louis asked while taking my suitcases out of the boot.

"Yer sure! I can't be too long though I still have to go home." Our mum said as we walked in.

Once we got in we sat down on the sofas in his huge living room. I have been here a lot before so I wasn't shocked at how big it was.

"Louis am I staying in the normal room?" I asked him.

We stayed here a lot so Lou gave up our own rooms and we got to decorate them, choose the furniture and everything! I love my brother!

"Yep I'll bring your cases up in a moment!" He told me as I got up and went to my room. 

 

** Louis POV ** 

 

Once Lottie had gone upstairs I had to discuss some things with our mum...

"So mum... What do I have to do? Like looking after her and things?" I asked her

"Well cook her things she likes, you won't really need to get her any clothes because we just got her a lot of new things... Um... We will still pay her phone bill..." She said a few other things but I still had one question...

"Will I have to buy her t-tampons and p-pads" I asked nervously... I'm a boy I don't want to do any of that but I knew I would have to at some point.

"Uh... Yes at some point but if you don't feel comfortable doing that just give her some money to buy them.

I played with my hands nervously... Mum could tell I wasn't comfortable so she told me to take Lottie's cases up to her room and I jumped at the chance to get out of this convocation.


	4. Beans On Toast? Not After Last Time!

** Louis POV **

Before mum left she told me it might be a good idea to make some rules of what Lottie can and can't do. So while Lottie was unpacking I sat down at the breakfast bar and wrote down some rules!

A few rules in I got stuck... What's a good bedtime for a 14 almost 15 year old... Hmm.... Google must know!

I googled it and it came up saying 10:30pm is a good bedtime for teenagers. Once I had done all of the rules I added on the end 'And you are not aloud to fall in love with any of the boys! At all! I will tell the boys that rule too!

"LOTTIE COME DOWN HERE A MOMENT!" I shouted up the stairs.

"COMING" She shouted back and soon appeared in front of me.

"What do you want for dinner love? Chef Louis will cook what ever you want!" I asked her

"Um... What can you cook? Last time I was here you said you couldn't cook a thing..."

"Errr.... Yer... Still can't cook much. Want some beans on toast?" We both laughed remembering the last time I cooked beans on toast...

 

\-- FLASHBACK --

 

"Louis what are you cooking?" Fizzy asked me

"Oh just some beans on toast, want some?" I replied

"Sure! Mum, Lottie and the twins will be home soon." She told me and walked into the living room.

I called an 'Ok' back to her and started by putting the baked beans in a saucepan then I put it on one of the gas rings. While that started to heat up I put the toast in the toaster.

Once I had done all of that I joined Fiz on the sofa.

About 20-30 minuets later I started to smell smoke and I was wondering why the timer hadn't gone off?

So. I walked into the kitchen and the toaster was on fire and the baked beans were boiling... Oops!

I grabbed the tap witch had a hose on the end, turned it on and pointed it at the toaster to put the fire out while with the other hand trying to turn the gas ring off.

After about ten minutes of trying the gas was off and the fire was out... But when mum came back she wasn't too happy about the state of the kitchen...

 

\-- END OF FLASHBACK --

 

We both laughed at the memory I haven't cooked baked beans since so we looked at each other and said "Take away!"

"Chinese?" I asked Lottie

"Yer!" I knew it was her favourite!

Just as I went to get my phone to call the take away when I saw I had about a thousand texts from the boys!

'Is Lottie here yet?'

'Can we see her today?'

'Can we come over? Its been ages!!'

'How long until we can see Lottie'

I chuckled at the boys. I knew they liked my sister but I didn't know they were that desperate to see her!

"Lottie is it ok if the boys come round? To have some food with us?" I asked her.

"Yer That's fine can't wait to see them!!" She replied.

 

** Lottie's POV **

 

I love the boys so much! There so fun! Its always a laugh when there around. I love them all so much! But I have a soft spot for Niall. He's just so cute with his crystal blue eyes and his sweeping blonde hair! Oh how I love his hair!

WAIT! I'm not supposed to be like this! He's one of Louis best friends! Plus Louis would defiantly not allow this if he found out.

He won't find out! No one will. I'll keep it a secret! The only person that knows anyway is Katie... If I need help I'll ask Katie!


	5. Rules & Awks!

** Lottie's POV **

Once the boys were round and the food was here we were all just sitting around chatting and eating and just having a good time and then Louis got a nice of paper out of his pocket and stood up.... What's he going to do this time?

He cleared his throat and then said "The rules that Miss Charlotte Tomlinson has to obey on pain of punishment!"

Oh great....

"Number 1. He started You must not back chat

Number 2. Eat all of your dinner before you have pudding.

Number 3. Bed time is 10:30 on the dot no messing.

Number 4. If I ask you to do something, do it.

Number 5. Be nice to your tutors.

And last of all you are not aloud to fall in love with any of the boys and boys, same goes for you!"

Well that's my dream of me and Niall gone... Oh well... He would never love me anyway...

"Ok Lou... Oh and I forgot to ask, who's my tutor?" I asked him.

"Well mum suggested an older woman from the local secondary school however I interviewed her and I didn't like her much... Plus she would have to be around here a lot and I don't think I could do that..." He said but he still didn't answer my question.

"So who's my tutor?" I re-asked him

"Well me and the boys went to school and learnt a lot so we thought we would be able to teach you!! So meet your teachers, Mr Tomlinson, Horan, Styles, Malik and Payne!"

I was so happy I didn't have to have a boring old person just blabbering on about things that I don't like! This way hopefully they will let me choose some topics to learn!

"And we will choose what to teach you ok?" Harry spoke up almost reading my mind.

"I will teach you English and P.E!" Said Liam

"I'm Geography and D.T!" Shouted Niall

"I'll be teaching you Maths and Art!" Zayn said pushing Niall back onto the sofa. I just laughed at them.

"French and drama!" Louis said

"I'm your Science and History teacher!" Harry told me.

"And were all going to teach you Music because we couldn't decide on just one of us." Liam told me and I giggled.

"I think I might start to like school now!" I said still laughing.

 

*

 

Later that night we were all sat around watching Woman in Black and to be honest... I don't like scary movies so I just closed my eyes and his my face in someone's shoulder I didn't care who's just as long as I didn't see any of the movie.

About half way through the movie I felt an arm make its way around my waist. At that point I looked up at the person I was cuddled up to.

Just my luck I had snuggled up to my crush, Mr Niall Horan! He's probably really uncomfortable right now... I quickly said sorry and scurried up to my room.

I can't believe I did that.. Oh my g he probably thinks I'm mad... Grrr! Why didn't I just not watch it.

Just as I was about to start another rant at myself for being so stupid I got a text.

 

'Hey biuch! ;) how's living with ur fit ass bro? -Katie'

 

'Hey biuch! Gd even tho its only been like 3h... But it just got awks... Plus don't call him that! -Lottie'

 

'Oh what av u done now? N I can't help it he is fit ass! -Katie'

 

'We were watching PA and I got super scared and his my face in someone... It was Niall... N no he is not 'fit ass' cos HE'S MY BROTHER! -Lottie'

 

'Oh no! Ahh well u'll all get over it after tonight! -Katie'

 

Just as I read the text there was a knock on the door and Niall's voice rang out "Lottie may I come in?"

"Uh.. Yer sure" I relied nervously.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked over to me and sat in the middle of my bed just next to me. He looked me in the eyes and I got lost in his in his oasis blue eyes.

"Lottie, why did you run up here?" He asked

"Oh um-" I didn't know how to answer... "I j-just had to c-call Katie" he didn't look like he believed me but he let it slip. FEW!

"So, I guess you don't like Paranormal Activity then" I laughed and said "I guess you could say that!" He laughed at my comment.

"Do you want to watch a different film then? Up here? Just us two?" He asked

"Yer okay!" I said and got the box of films from under my bed.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked

"Um... Don't mind just nothing scary!" I told him he laughed and looked through the box of DVD's

"Grease?" He asked. I love that film so strait away the answer was "YES!" He laughed at my love of the film then he climbed down to the end of the bed to put the movie in.


	6. I Wish I Could Tell Them The Truth...

The next day me and Louis decided to have a day to catch up! So we sat on the sofa all day watching films, talking, eating ice cream and Louis being Louis he had to eat the ice cream with a massive ladle!

"Louis what are you doing!" I asked as he put the tub of Ben and Jerry's in the oven...

"I can't get my spoon in, so I thought if I heat it up a bit it might work!" We both laughed until he shouted

"I THINK ITS BURNING!!" oh no... I went over and opened the oven. It wasn't burning it was just steaming...

Oh Louis...

Once he we sat back on the sofa after Louis' panic over the ice cream. he sat cross legged facing me.

"Louis what are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you... About, um... Niall." He said looking dead serous. The only time I had seen him like this is when he told me he was leaving for X factor and I remember crying for hours.

"What about Niall?" I asked

"Well, last night I walked into your room and you and Niall were snuggled up to each other on your bed asleep. I woke him up and told him to go home. What did I tell you about falling for the boys!" He said in an angry tone of voice.

"I don't like him in that way! We just fell asleep while watching Grease! No biggie!" I protested.

"Well I'm not going to let you be alone with him and I want your phone." He said and layed his hand out flat.

"WHAT! NO! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME! AND WHY MY PHONE!!" I shouted.

"MAYBE I DON'T TRUST YOU AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! AND AS FOR YOUR PHONE! ITS SO YOU CANT CALL OR TEXT HIM!" he shouted in my face right up close. After that I just started to cry... And cry... And cry while running out of the living room and into my bedroom.

I ran over to my wardrobe then into the safe at the back where I kept my diary.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dear Diary

Louis getting to me.. I haven't even been here a week! He was shouting at me because I fell asleep with Niall but I think he had an idea of my feelings towards Niall.

I love Niall but I couldn't tell anyone! Not even Lou. The person I wanted to tell most! Because he wouldn't allow me to date him. He probably doesn't even like me in that way!

Grrr!! Why dose life have to be so complicated!!!

Bye bye!

Lottie Tomlinson 

12.9.13

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wrote in my diary then put it back in the safe. I need to get away from Louis for a bit... I couldn't go and see Niall because Louis wouldn't let me... What about Liam? Lou must trust him!

I walked back into the living room and saw Louis head in his hands crying. I walked up to the door and grabbed my shoes that were beside it.

"Louis I'm going to see Liam! If you can trust me with him!" I grumble.

"O-o-ok" he stuttered through the tears then he burst out crying again... What was up with him? We have had fights before and he hasn't ended up crying... That was normally me!

I chucked open the door and walked out closing it behind me.

I walked down the hall to Liam's flat and knocked on the door. He opened the door in just some joggers and no top. 

OMG! he has amazing abs!!

'LOTTIE! Louis is already going to kill you if he finds out about you liking Niall if he found out you thought his best friend was fit then what would you say!' I told myself then he asked if I was ok...

"Liam, me and Lou had a massive fight... He's now in the flat crying and I couldn't face him so I came to find you..." I said then began to cry again. Liam hugged me into his chest and I hugged back.

"Let's go inside." Liam said holding my hand and guiding me inside and onto the sofa.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled me down next to him, he hugged me and gently rocked me until I stopped crying.

"What was the fight about?" He asked once I had stopped crying.

"It was about me and Niall falling asleep in each others arms on my bed while watching grease! We didn't even know we did it!" I protested as Liam pulled his hands through my hair combing it out of all the knots.

"Well... Lou probably hasn't told you this and don't tell him I told you but he has just broken up with his girlfriend Lilly... It must of been after the fight because he texted it to me about a minute before you came in here." He told me I sighed at the news I liked lilly! Even though I only met her like 3 times! But she was nice!

"Oh, so is that why he was crying?" I asked

"Yer, probably..." Liam replied pulling me into his bear chest again.

After I had calmed down again the door opened and Zayn walked in.

"Hey man! What's up?" Liam asked.

"Louis, did you hear?" He replied

"Yer, he also had a go at Lottie. That's why she's here!" Liam told Zayn.

"Whyed he have a go at my not so little Lottie then?" He asked me and I smiled at his name for me.

"He thinks Niall and I like each other as in like more than friends... Just because we fell asleep on my bed together cuddled up watching Grease!" I said sadly because I couldn't reveal my true feelings to them because I'm scaird they will tell Louis or worst Niall.


	7. Sorry Tomlinson & Don't Tell Lou!

** Lottie's POV **

We had a chat about what we were going to do with Louis and how to make him feel better and the first thing we decided on was us 2 making up.

So I went back to the flat with the guys to find Harry with Louis in the kitchen telling him it was Lilly's fault and he didn't need to waist his tears on her. Niall was in the living room on his phone with a disappointed look on his face.

What was up with him?

Zayn and Liam sat down with Niall who didn't even notice I was there. Rude! Maybe it was from what Louis said... He looked sad though. I don't think it was.

I went into the kitchen and signaled for Harry to leave so I could talk to Louis alone.

"Louis?" I asked softly.

"Its my fault. I shouldn't have snapped. I was just angry at Lilly for cheating. I just had to let it out somewhere and I didn't mean to let it out on you... But I did." He whispered the last bit.

"Oh Louis I had no idea she cheated on you! Liam told me you broke up but no that she cheated!" I said trying to hold back my own tears.

"I'm sorry... Can we just make up and forget about this... Oh and don't tell mum. I will tell her just before I tell the fans..." He said I nodded then hugged him.

We must of been hugging for about a minute or so until Liam came in.

"Guys I'm just making Nialler a sandwich" Liam said getting some things out of the fridge.

"Why couldn't he make the sandwich then?" Louis asked Liam still with an arm around my shoulder.

"He didn't want to get off his lazy ass that's why" Liam said in a discussed manor. I laughed it all off and then I went up to my room.

** Niall's POV **

God its now come to the point I can't even look at her! If I do I just fall for her even more!!! I know Louis won't let me date her and it makes me mad that I can't be with the one I love!

Why does Lottie have to be Louis' sister! If she wasn't related to any of the boys! Then I would be okay to date her! But no. I have to fall for one of my best friends sisters!

Bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz

Lottie's phone was buzzing telling me she's had a text I picked up the phone and looked at the screen, it was from Katie, Lottie's best friend. The message was displayed on the screen.

'Well if you like Niall that much and he's avoiding you then he must like you!!!' 

My mouth was just hanging open as I read it. She likes me!  
SHE likes me! LOTTIE TOMLINSON LIKES ME!! I must have been beaming because Harry asked me if I was ok... Oops!

I walked up to Lottie's room and she was franticly looking around her room... probably for her phone.

"Is this what your looking for?" I asked her while leaning against the door frame.

"Ahhh! Thank you!!!" She said running up to me to grab her phone. But I lifted it up so she couldn't reach it... Ha! I'm evil!

"What! Niallerrrr!" She whined. She was so cute when she was angry!

"Do you know how much cuter you are when you do that!" I gushed over her!

"Cuter?" She questioned putting her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Yer your so cute but you have just got about 1000 times cuter!" I said and looked deep into her eyes. I couldn't believe I was admitting this to her but it was so true!!

I handed her the phone back and sat on the bed.

"You got a text from Katie!" I told her.

"Oh god... Did you read it?" She whispered. She must of had an idea of what the text said.

"Um... Yer, could I ask you something?" I asked shyly

"Yer sure" she replied nervously...

"W-would you like to maybe go out sometime, l-like just us t-two?" I asked my voice shaking a bit from the nerves...

"Y-yer sure!" She beamed "But what about Lou? I'm surprised he isn't in here now watching over us!" But as she said the second bit her face became a bit sadder.

"We can just tell him were getting you some books for your lessons with me! It'll be fine. just don't tell Lou!" I said reassuringly.


	8. KATIE KATIE KATIE!!!

** Lottie's POV **

"Ok!" I said and hugged him. He hugged me back then said

"Ok so tomorrow be ready at 12 o'clock and I'll take you out for lunch! Just wear something comfy and don't forget a hoodie we can't get spotted together!" He said looking me strait in the eye.

"What so people don't suspect anything?" I asked

"Yer but I better get back to my flat. Louis has said you start lessons Monday so we have to start planning your lessons!" He signed and hugged me once more then said goodbye.

As soon as Niall was out the door and down the stairs I couldn't help but want to scream! I had to tell Katie!

'KATIE! OMG SKYPE ME NOW!!'

Then I loaded up my Macbook and went onto Skype. I saw Katie was online so I called her!

"Katie Katie Katie!!" I said eagerly!

"What? And why didn't you reply to my text!" She asked

"Well, I'm going on a date!" I said in a sing song tone.

"OMG! WITH WHO!?!? And you didn't answer me..." she shouted.

"An Irish Leprechaun! And because Niall read it not me..."

"OMG!!!!" she shouted! Then her mum came in the room... Oops!

"Katie what was that for?" Penny said to her.

"Oh sorry mum Lottie just told me something, its not important!" She said ands her mum went back down stairs. Then we both just burst into laughter!!!

"Why did Niall read the text then and not you?" She asked again.

"Well you must of texted me while I left my phone down stairs and Niall must of read it because then he came upstairs gave me my phone and asked me!!" I told her.

"Ahh ok. Where's he taking you then?" She asked me.

"Well he just told me he's taking me to lunch so I'm not really sure... And you can't tell anyone or Louis will find out!" I replied.

"Oh well, tell me tomorrow! And are you going behind his back then?"

"Yer, well he would never let me go on a date with Niall in a million years!"

Then Louis called up the stairs "Lottie come down for some dinner! Its pizza!" I shouted back "OK!" I told Katie that I had to go then hung up.

 

** Louis' POV **

 

I had a feeling something was up with Lottie so when she came down I asked her if she was ok?

"Yer I'm fine Lou... Why?" She replied

"Oh its just since Liam came into make Nialler a sandwich you have stayed in your room! I was just wondering if you felt ok?" I told her honestly.

"Yer I'm fine! I was just Skypeing Katie!" She said and sat down at the table.

"That's good! So you looking forward to lessons starting Monday? Oh and your going out with Niall tomorrow to get some books! He kindly offered as I'm going to Manchester with Harry for a few days! You will stay with Liam though. I do trust you but I just trust Liam to keep you safe!" I said while eating some pizza!

"That's ok" she sighed "at least you can trust him to take me to get some books..." She trailed off.

After that we just chatted about random things and things about Harry and I were going to Manchester.

"Ok I'll clean up then and you go pack so your ready for tomorrow!" I told her and she walked off to her room.


	9. *Not An Update* One Shot For Katie

Ok so! This is a One Shot for my best friend Katie!! (Who I base Katie in the book on!) I was planning on making her and Lou fall in love in my book but I don't think it will work out! :'( so I promised her a One Shot instead!

I love her lots! Please comment (your name, boy and event) if you want a one shot!!! <3

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was ready! I had my hair and makeup done my dress was perfect! But most of all I was marrying the man I have loved ever since he first walked onto the stage!

Before I met Lou I was such a big fan of One Direction! Ever since I was in year 6! I voted at every live show and award show!

Once I met Louis at the meet and greet I fell for him even more than I already had and luckily he fell for me too! He asked me to meet him at Starbuck after the M&G and from then on we have just been impossible to separate!

Once he asked me to move in I knew how serious he was about 'us' and not long after that we got engaged! I remember how he did it too!

 

** Flashback **

We were sat on the golden sand of Grease it was about 11pm and we were just in each others arms just talking about life. Then he pulled out of our grasp.

"Katie, you know I have almost loved you since the day I met you!" He asked looking me directly in the eye. His blue eyes sparkling in the bright sunlight.

"I know you have told me since the day I became your girlfriend! I love you so much its unreal!" I told him

"Well I want to make it official!" He said. I gave him a questioned look but had a clue at what he was getting at.

"I love you so much but if I could ever change one thing about you... Well it would have to be your last name! Katie would you allow me to change your name to Katie Tomlinson?" He asked pulling out the biggest ring I had ever seen!

"Y-y-yes!!!" I screamed out on the empty beach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed our lips together! It was perfect once we parted he slipped the ring on my ring finger and then he kissed it.

** End of Flashback **

 

The ring fit my finger perfectly and just at the look of it made me remember the beautiful memory.

Then my Maid of Honer Charlotte came in with my Dad.

"Katie you ready?" She asked me. I nodded smoothing out my dress. It was white with a love heart corset and flowing netted skirt that went down to the floor.

"I'm ready" I said linking arms with my farther and Charlotte handed me my flowers.

Once we were at the doors the music started, I took a deep breath and the doors opened. We slowly started to walk down the ile.

I saw all Louis and my friends and family as we walked down. At the end was Louis looking dashing as ever in a black tux and his hair all messy with his 4 best men: Harry, Liam, Zayn and Charlotte's boyfriend Niall. Who all wore the same navy blue tux.

"Do you Kathryn JOY Ashford take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The vicar asked

"I do!" I replied wiping a tear off my check, I was getting so tearful!

"Louis William Tomlinson do you take Kathryn JOY Ashford to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked Lou

"I do!" He said smiling at me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! you may now kiss the bride!"

We kissed to seal our bond and now we were married! This had been the best the best day ever! And it still wasn't done! Louis and the boys had planed the evening event so it will probably be manic! But I didn't mind I was married to the love of my life!

Louis. William. Tomlinson!


	10. He's Not Here! We Can Do What We Want!

** Niall's POV **

I was so happy that Louis and Harry were going away for a few days! It meant I could ask Lottie to be my girlfriend and get close to her without being stopped by Louis.

It was just a few hours and our date weekend could start!

 

** Lottie's POV **

 

"Lou I'll be fine! I'm with Liam! He will take care of me!" I told Louis for the 10 time this morning!

"Ok.. So let's take your stuff to Liam's then Harry and I will have to get going!" He said picking up both of our luggage.

 

*

I had been at Liam's for about an hour now and Lou is still texting me every 5 seconds about what not to do...

Why can't he just trust me!

As soon as there was a knock at the door I forgot about Lou because it was the one person I wanted to talk to! Niall!

I opened the door for him as Liam was in the bedroom on the phone to Sophia and anytime I went past his bedroom I heard him and Sophia talking VERY dirty to each other and I mean things that will traumatise me for life!

I shouted to Liam that I was going because I didn't want to go in there! And left with Niall holding my hand.

We went out of the block of flats and to his car all the way chatting about how Louis doesn't trust us and we made a good excuse!

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we put our seat belts.

"Well I like going on picnics and I also like Nandos. So I have ordered some takeout Nandos and have a picnic blanket in the back! Is that ok with you?" I just laughed at his logic! I would have done the same!

"Well I love them both too! So its perfect for me!" I said and we both laughed!

"I love your laugh!" He said looking from the road to me and back again.

"Aww! Your so sweet!" I gushed hugging his arm while he continued to drive.

Once we got to the picnic site we walked up to a spot clear of people who could recognise us and sat down. Niall gave me some Peri Peri chicken and chips on a plate then put about triple on his own.

"So, is it good living with Lou?" He asked me

"Yer, well it has its down sides but I do like it!" I replied

"What sort of down sides then?"

"Well he treats me like I'm still 10 but I'm 15 in a week! I just want him to trust me with you and the other boys..." I whispered the last bit.

"Well I don't blame you! Who would want to be treated as a little kid!" He said with a mouth full of food. He did make me chuckle sometimes!

Once we had finished eating we layer down, my head on his chest and his arm around my waist.

"I wonder what Louis would say if he saw us now?" Niall asked.

"He would probably never let us be in 100 miles of each other ever again!" I laughed.

"Yer" he laughed then asked me. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Yer sure!"

"Ok, when me and the boys first met we sat in a coffee shop playing questions! You ask the other person/people multi choice questions about yourself until they get one wrong. Then you dare them to do something and then its their go! How does that sound?" He asked

"Brilliant! You go first!" I replied

"Ok, um, I have a...   
A) brother   
B) sister"  
C) I'm an only child

"A brother!" I said confidently

"Correct! Next one!  
I was born in...  
A)1995  
B)1994  
C)1993"

"Um... C 1993?" I wasn't too sure about this...

"Correct! Um...  
My favourite Xbox game is...  
A) CoD  
B) Fifa  
C) Crime City"

"I don't have a clue! Um... CoD?" I said but knew I got it wrong!

"Wrong! I dare you to..." He thought for a bit "Kiss me. Louis won't find out! He's not here we can do what we want!" He said sitting up and facing me.

"Ok" I said back as we moved closer to each others lips. Once our lips touched it was like heaven! His lips were perfectly soft and moulded to mine strait away! It was like angels were singing then as we pulled away Niall said something that I didn't think he would ever say to me...


	11. Oh And I'm Your Popstar Crush.

** Niall's POV **

I can't believe what I had just asked her. She was just look at me. I couldn't even head her face. She was just blank!

"I-I mean you don't have to..." I sighed "I shouldn't haven asked..." But then she started to beam at me!

"Yes," I whispered "YES! I just couldn't believe you were asking me!!!" She told me

At that point I pulled her closer to me and then kissed her. It felt like this kiss meant more as she's now finally after 3 years of me crushing on her, She was my Girlfriend! Mine! No one could take her away from me!

"Just keep it quite we can't have any of the boys, Lou or Katie know or we will die! Also nothing on twitter!" I confirmed and she giggled

"So your already bringing rules in ands I haven't even looked at another boy!" Then we both laughed!

"Oh and I'm your popstar crush!" That made us laugh even harder!

 

** Lottie's POV **

 

After a while of laughing we just sat chatting about how we would kiss and hug without anyone else seeing...

"Well the classes are in your flats right?" I asked

"Yer, Lou said then it would be more like going from class to class!" He told me

"Well we will be alone in your flat..." I said.

"Ahaha! Good idea! Instead of stickers I could reward you with a make out sessions!" He said winking, I just laughed at him.

"I would like that!" I winked running my hand down his polo clad chest.

"Ahhh you don't know how long I have wanted you to be my girlfriend!" He said slipping his arm around my waist as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yes I do because I have wanted you to be my boyfriend just as long!" I said as I cuddled up to him.

Only then I looked at the time. 5:27pm 17 missed calls 22 texts all from Liam! Oops! I called him strait away ignoring the texts!

"Lottie where are you!" He whisper yelled down the phone!

"Um... Sorry I went shopping for books and things for school with Niall I shouted to you before I went but you were too busy talking dirty down the telephone to your girlfriend to hear me!" I sassed back at him and Niall laughed

"Well... Um, I didn't he are you! You could have just knocked!!!" He shouted back.

"Well would you like to walk in on someone that's talking dirty over the phone to someone... You never know what they will be doing in the room!"

Then Niall took the phone off me!

"Liam we will be back by 6:30 ok?"

"Ok now don't worry were fine!"

"Ok, goodbye!" Niall said and hung up.

Well I guess that sorts that out!

"Thanks babe" I said and kissed Niall's cheek.

"Ahh its ok Princess but we have to get going in about 30 minutes."

"Ok, let's just make this time special! Its all we have until Monday!" I said moving so I was between Niall's legs with his head on my shoulder.

"Yer but you have geography with me first thing! So if you do the work and finish early we can just snuggle on the sofa. Have some 'us' time!" He said and kissed me.

I love being with him. After a few more minuets we started to pack up so we could get back on time and not annoy Liam anymore than we already had!

We put everything in the boot and drove out of the car park.

We stopped off at WHSmiths to grab some folders, pens, pencils and other things I would need so we didn't lie.

After that we got back into the car and drove home. 

 

** at home **

 

We made it home in time, so Liam didn't have a go at us. He did tell me that I should have at least sent him a text... Oh well!

After about 2 hours Liam got a call on the home phone. It was Simon!

I have met him before and he is very nice! He is just like he is on TV only kinder!

"Lottie us Simon and the boys are having a conference call he says its important!" Liam told me after he got off the phone. He walked up to the IMac and loaded up Skype

"Ok" I said and joined him grabbing another chair.

As soon as Skype loaded we revived a call from Simon the other boys were already on the call as Simon got strait to business.

"Ok guy mana-" Simon was about to go on when Zayn shouted "OI! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! I CANT HEAR ANYONE!!" everyone that could hear just laughed! And Liam told me this happens a lot!

"I'll just tell Zayn on the phone later! Ok... Where was I? Oh yes! management and I have had an idea. We want to put across a family type image with Lottie moving in with Louis and all so we thought it would be a good idea if you all move in together! We have already have found a perfect house! A room for everyone, A kitchen, 2 living rooms a dining room, evey room has an bathroom and its on the outskirts of London! Near Kent!" Simon told us.

"Um.. Well do we get to choose?" Liam asked.

"No. You can move in as soon as Louis and Harry get back to London!" Simon said then ended the call.... Well I guess I'm moving in with the other boys!

Well... There won't be a dull moment!


	12. THE DOOR TO NARNIA!!!

** Lottie's POV **

 

A week later we were all moved in and just starting to redecorate our rooms. Louis and Harry had a brilliant time in Manchester and Louis said he had got a girls number!

Apparently she's really nice! Lou has not stopped texting her since he got back... He must like this girl a lot!

We had already been to IKEA to get the furniture then went to B&Q to get some paint and wallpaper and things.

We had got to choose our rooms and Liam is now my most favourite person EVER! He said that me and Niall were really close and he should trust us because were really good friends! So me and Niall got the top floor!

There were two bedrooms on the top floor and a bathroom, the bedrooms were the same size and had a balcony that connected both of the rooms.

Niall was helping me strip the wallpaper off so I could start to paint the walls. We were on the third wall. The one that separated my room from Niall's.

As I pealed back a nice of the wallpaper I saw a key hole, I carried on pealing back the wallpaper and a small door about 1 meeter tall came into view. I called Niall over to show him my discovery!

After 2 hours of stripping wallpaper off both sides of the door And endless pushing and pulling we decided the door MUST be locked.

"Well it could be the door to narnia and you can only open it if your names Lucy?" Niall suggested completely strate faced!

I looked at him and just burst into laughter! Only him or Louis could think of that! But then to top it all off! He asked me what was so funny!!!

By then I was crying because I was laughing so much!!!

"Y-you don't f-f-find that f-f-funny!" I said through the laughing

"No..." He said looking at me like I had grown another head!

"Oh my gawd!" I said then he laughed.

"What's so funny? U laugh at that my not at you telling me that the door is a door to narnia and only Lucy can open it! I really don't get you Horan!"

"Don't call me 'Horan!' Call me... Nini or Nialler!" He said hugging me.

"Ok Horan!" I said, kissed him and ran off down to the kitchen. I was hungry!

I got some pop tarts out of the cubbord and put them into the toaster! Just then someone grabbed my waist and swung me around! Then tipped a bottle of freezing cold water over me!!!

I started to scream! Then Niall shouted "That's what you get for calling me 'Horan'!"

He let me go as the toaster popped and Niall then grabbed the pop tart and started to eat it... Grate! *note the sarcasm*

 

** At dinner time **

 

We all sat down at the table with some curry and just started to chat about things, Zayn said that his girlfriend Perrie might come round tomorrow for a few hours because Little Mix have a photo shoot.

I have met Perrie once before. She's very nice and it's nice to have another girl in the house.

"Oh Yer, Nialler I forgot to tell you the removals men found this key in your room, not sure what its for but you should be able to work it out!" He said and slid the key down to Niall.

We gave each other a knowing look as we both thought it could be the key to the door.

Later that night Niall went upstairs to try and find out if the key fit the hole in the door while the rest of us just say and watched TV.

We hadn't told the others about the door because we thought if Louis suspects anything again he would probably lock the balcony doors and take the key away. So we thought that we could be sneaky about this.

Louis said were going to start the lessons tomorrow because last time we tried to start them the whole moving thing came up and we had to start packing everything up.

This time Louis has said that we have to start them or mum will go mad... Oops!


	13. Watch Your Back Little Miss Lottie!

** Lottie's POV **

 

That night after watching Through The Key Hole Louis told me I should go to bed. With a big of a groan I did go up to bed.

Once I got up to my room I found Niall asleep on my bed! Ha! He must of been waiting for me! He said he was tired! Awww.

I got into my PJ's closed the now open door that separated my room from Niall's then got into bed with him.

 

** The Next Morning **

 

I woke up snuggled up close to Niall. Then I had an idea of how to wake Niall up... I crept out of bed trying not to wake Niall then ran downstairs.

I found Zayn in the kitchen and asked him to help me.

"So you know what to do?" I confirmed with him

"Yep! Now let's get started!" He replied and we went back upstairs.

Zayn lifted Niall up, luckily not waking him, and sat him in the bath. Then as quickly as possible I ran and got my iPod and docking station.

I turned the volume up as high as possible then told Zayn to get the shower ready. On 3 I played Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides and Zayn sprayed Niall with the shower, witch was on freezing cold!!

Well... 

 

Safe to say he screamed...

 

Very VERY loudly...

 

 

Oops!

Me and Zayn ran as fast as we could, down the hall then down the stairs.

We got down stairs and ran into the living room where I thought the others were.

"Zayn where r the others?" I asked him

"Oh there still in bed" he said.

"Oh grate! we have probably just woken them up too!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes you probably just have." Liam's voice came from behind the sofa.

"Oh..." I whispered.

"Well you think its funny to prank people ay? Well we'll just see how funny you find it when YOUR being pranked! Watch your back missy!" Louis said

"Now go get ready Geography starts in 5!" He told me and I got up and went up stairs.

I had a shower then got dressed into some sweats and a strappie top. I decided that when Perrie came round later I would change and put some makeup on.

I went into the office witch was a floor below ours and saw Niall was already there in some sweats and a hoodie with his hair all messy. Damn he looked good like that!

He gave me a signal to lock the door, I did then went over to him. I sat on his lap because there wasn't another chair even though there was a sofa.

We both leaned in for a kiss then got to work.

 

** 30 Minuets Later **

 

Me and Niall had finished all the work I was told to do so we just snuggled on the sofa. Just as Niall said if I do well and get the answers right he will kiss me.

And boy did we kiss. It started out as a quick peck on the lips but as I tried to pull away Niall put his hand on my cheek ands pulled me back in. The kiss started to get more heated by the second and then he softly bit my bottom lip asking for entry, witch I quickly gave him.

As I let him in I changed my position and was now straddling him and he had his hands on my waist. But then Louis has to go and blow it! He knocked on the door, but didn't come in, and told us Perrie was here.

Me and Niall quickly pulled apart unlocked the door and went to get changed.

I once I got into my room I quickly put on some makeup then went to my walk in wardrobe...


	14. Lot's Of Lessons

** Lottie's POV **

I screamed. "WHO DID THIS!"

Then Niall came running into my room and into my wardrobe. Soon enough everyone joined us. I looked straight at the boys.

"What. Did. You. Do." I asked them slowly.

** Louis POV **

Well it was me and the boys job to get her back for waking Niall up that way and also waking us up! It was my job as a big brother!

"Well you can count me out of this! I was with you!" Niall told her holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's ok Niall. I would of guessed the others before you anyway." She told him then, she looked me in the eyes and said.

"Louis. Why did you dye my clothes green?"

"Well, you deserved pay back so, while Niall was teaching you we, being Me, Harry, Liam and Zayn, grabbed all of your clothes and found this bright green dye! We put the dye in the washing machine and added some green pain too just for extra green-ness and turned the watching machine on, then dryer and ironed the clothes! So I hope you like it!" Just then the door bell went, Zayn ran down to open the door for Perrie "Oh and Perrie' here now!"

** Lottie's POV **

As everyone filed out to go and see Perrie, Niall sat down on my bed.

"I'll take you shopping later if you want." Niall spoke softly from his seat on my bed

"You don't have too and besides I have more lessons today so I won't be done till like 4:30-5:00pm the shops will be shut." I told him looking through the wardrobe for an outfit that wasn't so... Green!

"Well I can call them up and ask if they could open up for just us two and no paps or fans! And if we go on our own we can turn it into as date! And I'm sure Louis can give you some money. If he doesn't I'll buy it." He said walking up to me and giving me a hug from behind.

He was so sweet!!

"Ok," I sighed "but if Lou do sent give me any money I'll buy it. I won't let you pay for a whole new wardrobe full of clothes!" I told him because knowing me I will buy a lot, and when I say a lot I mean.... STACKS!

"Well the person who gets to the till first pays... Now let's go downstairs, you look fine like that you don't need to change." He gave me a lingering kiss and then we walked downstairs.

We walked into the living room and said hello to Perrie then I was told to go and do some French work with Louis because they needed to talk about some things... Hmmmm... What could that be then???

"Louis is it about my birthday?" I asked him.

"N-no." he replied shakily while rubbing his hand down his arm. He always does that when he's lying!

"Ok then.." I said as we reached the office.

** A few hours later **

A few hours and LOTS of lessons later... I was aloud downstairs. Perrie and Zayn were snuggled up on love seat, Louis was sat on the floor watching Spider Man on TV while Niall and Liam were sat on a sofa each.

As soon as Niall saw me he perked up and signaled for me to come and sit with him. I did so and he whispered in my ear, "The shopping centre is booked for us to go in about 15 mins. get ready we still have to tell Lou!"

I nodded and Niall looked up at Louis and told him what the plan was, but we didn't tell him the bit when it was a sort of date... Oh Well! Luckily he was fine with it and let us go. We said goodbye to everyone and left.


	15. Shop Till You Drop!

** Lottie's POV **

Once me and Niall got to the shopping centre we felt a bit peckish as we hadn't had any dinner and it was already 6:00pm and we were hungry!!!

"So what do you want? Nandos? MacDonald's? You choose!" Niall asked me as we walked into the food court.

"um... MacDonald's! haven't had any in AGES!!" I screamed the last bit as I ran up to the fast food chain, hand in hand with my Nialler!

"Ok, I'll have a 9 nuggets a pot of mcbites and a Chocolate Milkshake!" I told the person behind the till.

"Ok! and for you?" The man asked Niall.

"Can I have a big Mac and Strawberry Milkshake! thanks!" the guy handed over our food and we have him the money in return then went and sat down. We sat ate and chatted for a bit and then decided to have a wonder and see what shops they had here.

"So, what do you need?" Niall asked me as we walked past River Island.

"Well I need everything... From shoes to undies!" I told him and he chuckled.

"Ok, so where to start? La Senza?" Niall said pointing to the closest underwear store.  
I laughed at him then agreed.

** 3 hours later **

** Niall's POV **

After a few hours of dressing up, fun, laughing, hugging, kissing and making out in the changing rooms I got a call from Lou!

I said and quickly hung up before he could ask me how long the dress was or what it looked like because I knew he wouldn't let her get it if he knew.

"So? How do I look?" Wow. Lottie looked amazing! The dress had a lacy love heart neck that was white then went into a point at about the bellybutton and turquoise blue skirt took over going down to about the midriff.

(( Picture at the side for if your on a computer!))

"Wow!" I sighed then got up and placed my hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, slowly bringing her face closer to mine then kissing her softly.

"How much longer will you two be?" He asked

"Well not long Lottie's just trying on a dress then I think were done!" I told him

"Ok and I trust you to not let her get it if it's too short! she's only 14 almost 15! Plus at the party if she looks like a slut the paps will make sure everyone knows about it.." Louis told me sternly just as Lottie came out of the dressing room.

"Ok well Lottie's just came out we won't be long bye!"

"You look so sexy its unreal!" I told her as she played with my hair.

"Thanks Nialler" She said as we kissed again.

"Oh, get the dress and then we have to go Louis wants us home... I still don't think that he trusts us much." I told her sadly as he doesn't really trust us, you could hear it in his voice... But I guess I would do the same if I had a younger sister and she liked one of the boys...

Oh well...


	16. Sorry! I Thought You Were An Axe Murderer!

** Louis POV **

Me and the boys had been wrapping Lottie's pressies while Niall and her were out. He told me he would distract her while we planed out everything!

They had been a few hours so I called them to see when they would be back because even though I trust them both I still want to make sure Lottie is not making out with Niall... I know what the fans can do if they don't like our girlfriends...

The hate could get too much for her, she's still young!

"How much longer will you two be?" I asked

"Well not long Lottie's just trying on a dress then I think were done!" He told me

"Ok and I trust you to not let her get it if it's too short! she's only 14 almost 15! Plus at the party if she looks like a slut the paps will make sure everyone knows about it.." I told him acting like the older I am!

"Ok well Lottie's just came out we won't be long bye!" He told me quickly before I could ask him any questions like what the dress was like.

God Niall! Your so annoying!

 

** Lottie's POV **

 

A few hours after we got back from the shopping centre I decided to go to bed, I was really tired and just wanted to lie down.

Once I got up to my room, had changed and was laying in bed, Niall came in.

"Hey Ni!" I said sleepily.

"Hey Lottie, have you seen my phone? I'm sure I left it in here!" He asked looking around.

"Um, Yer I saw it on my desk over there!" I told him pointing to my desk. He found it and thencame over to my bed to kiss me goodnight then left.

After what seemed like not long at all, there was a knock at my door... I looked at the clock to see it was 2:47! OMG! that went quick!! I slowly creped up to my dresser and grabbed my hairspray. Then I swiftly army rolled across the floor to the door. I reached for the handle then... Flung the door open sprayed the hairspray in the axe murderers eyes then kicked them where it hurt!

Ha! No axe murderer gonna kill me!

But then I looked down to see who it was...

"OMG Louis! I'm so SO sorry!!" I whisper yelled crouching down beside him!!!

"Lottie! What was that for!!??" he asked crouched over and rubbing his eyes. Oops!

"Sorry! I thought you were an axe murderer!" He chuckled but it didn't last long..

"Well who would let an axe murderer in!?" he asked

"You never know! Some of the girls Harry has dated could have been!!" Louis laughed at his and then I helps him into my room.

"So why you up here then?" I asked him

"Well I couldn't sleep and you can never sleep before your birthday so I thought I would come up here and see if you were ok!" He said and I smiled at my brother. He's always so kind!

"Come on, let's get into bed." I said bringing him over to my bed and laying down.

"Night." That's all I remember him saying before we both fell into a deep sleep full of happy dreams.


	18. Katie, Stay Calm.

** Lottie's POV **

 

The next morning I woke up remembering it was my birthday! 15 yay! I knew that mum, dad, Fizzy, Daisy were coming down so I was really excited!!

 

I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Lou up and grabbed my phone off my desk. I had a new text from my mum!

 

From: Mum<3

 

Hello sweety! I have some good news! were on our way and your OTHER sister is coming too!! See you soon!!

 

Mum x

 

"OMG!!! YES!!" I screamed not minding if I woke up Lou or Niall who was in the room next to us!

 

-F.Y.I- I call Katie my sister and our parents call us there daughters!

 

"Wuhh..." I heard Louis slure...

 

"Katie is coming too!" I said trying to calm down!

 

"Oh the one that likes me... oh grate..." I laughed as Niall came into the room in just his boxers! Uh! FIT!!

 

I tried to hide my flustered cheeks as Louis told Niall off for not wearing any proper clothing but I giggled, I liked the view of his perfectly toned abs and sexy morning hair.

 

"Any way. what was all the screaming for? I was trying to sleep!" Niall grumbled at us.

 

"Well I just found out my best friend is on her way here with my family so wouldn't you be existed if you were me?" I sassed back at him.

 

"Oh, well, don't scream next time!" Niall told us then added "I'm going to get something to eat! you coming??" I agreed but Lou said he was going to go back to sleep in his room.

 

Once we got down into the kitchen I jumped up onto the island in the middle of the room as Niall put some toast in the toaster.

 

"Well now know one is her I can give you a proper happy birthday!" Niall said while gliding up to me.

 

I giggled as I rapped my legs around his torso and my lips found his as we kissed. I ran my hands through his sexy bed hair and he rubbed his hands down my sides.

 

As he gently bit down on my bottom lip asking for entry I heard someone say "Oh my god." Shit.

 

We broke apart and looked towards the door to see Liam standing in the doorway with his jaw hanging open. Oh grate he's going to tell Louis and then we won't be able to see him and then they will send me to boarding school!

 

"Liam... Its not what it looks like!" Niall started

 

"Please don't tell Lou!" I pleaded

 

"Its ok, I won't" He said then added "I knew something was up! Oh and happy birthday!" We both breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Thanks mate." Niall thanked Liam as he gave him a man hug.

 

"Its ok, but you both owe me big time!" We all laughed as Niall's toast popped because it scared the life out of him!!

 

 

** A few hours later **

 

 

Mum, Dad, Fizzy, Daisy and Katie were just pulling up as I ran down the stairs. I hadn't opened anything yet because we thought it would be best to open them all together but seeing the pile of nicely wrapped gifts is hard to resist!!

 

\

The doorbell went and I rushed up to open it. When I saw Katie standing there she dropped everything she was holding and hugged me. I hugged her back and then we both started to cry. We hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks but it was so hard to be away from her!

 

 

The boys came in and said hello to the rest of my family but me and Katie just stood there crying into each other’s shoulders but then Katie heard Louis’ voice and her head shot up. Oh grate! Louis run! Then she fangirled…

 

 

“Katie, Stay calm!” I whispered in her ear but she didn’t listen.

 

 

Louis must of seen because a look of sheer terror came across his face. Well I think I might just sit back and watch the whole thing unfold!


	19. Well.. Um, It Didn't Got That Well...

** Katie'sPOV **

 

Lottie pulled me out of the Living room and up to her bed room because otherwise I would have probably jumped on him or something!

Oops!

When we were upstairs we were just taking she was showing me round then we came onto the subject of Niall...

"So whats going on with you and Niall? 'cos you went on that date like not long ago!" But all of a sudden her whole body language changed. Did something go wrong?

 

** Lottie's POV **

 

Well, I can't tell her but she's my best friend so I can't lie to her ether... Grr why can't Louis just allow me to go out with Niall then we wouldn't have to hide it!

"Well.. um, it didn't go that well..." I said shakily. I hate lying to the people I love!

"Oh my god! Lottie why didn't you tell me! You must of been heart broken!" she said while coming and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Well I didn't really mind I don't think he would be right for me anyway" The lies just rolled off my lounge like they were the truth.

*Knock* *knock*

"Come in" I shouted then Niall walked in.

"Um, Lottie can I speak to you... in my room" he said with a wink. Something tells me were not going to do much talking!

"Ok! Katie I'll be right back!" I said and walked into Niall's room with him by my side.

He opened the door for me and I walked in as soon as he pushed the door closed he made his way over to me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Shall we carry on from where we left off??" he whispered in my ear. His words, so soothing to the sound. I agreed.

He slowly leaned in and I did the same then as our lips met we started to kiss.

 

** Katie'sPOV ** 

 

Well they have been talking for a while now... I might just go and check...

I knew Niall's room was just next door so I quietly crept up to the door to find it wasn't closed all the way I pushed it open slightly and there before my eyes was Lottie being pushed up against the wall snogging Niall's face off!

Well what happened to 'Well.. um, it didn't go that well'Well I'm going to get proof it did go exactly to plan!

I quickly took a snapchat and made it into a snapchat story! now everyone can see it for a whole day! Ha! Teaches her right for not telling me!

Then Lottie and Niall's phones went off they quickly pulled apart and before I got caught I ran back into Lottie's room.


	20. I Defiantly Wasn't Expecting That!

** Niall'sPOV **

What has she done! I thought Lottie could trust her! I hope she just didn't send it to Louis! If she did then she might as well say goodbye to having my respect!

** Lottie's POV **

"KATIE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!" I shouted. She better have a good reason for this! Why did she have to do this on my birthday of all days!

"Ya!" She said as she entered the room as if nothing had ever happened!

"Who did u send this to!" Niall spoke harshly.

"u-um... " she stuttered "everyone" she whispered so we could barely hear it.

"WHAT!" Me and Niall both shouted at the same time.

"Did you send it to Louis." I said getting very angry now.

"n-no and for the record I don't have many people on snapchat" She told us.

"Ok, just go down stairs don't tell anyone anything!" I told her and she quickly ran out of the room.

But then I couldn't hold it in any longer I just started to cry. The tears were flooding down my face. The thought of not being aloud to see Niall was killing me.

"Why is she crying" I heard it sounded like Liam!" I opened my eyes and I was in the living room!

"Wha? What happened??" I asked! now I was scared!

"Lottie! Your awake!!" My mum said thought her tears!

"What happened! someone tell me!" I demanded!

"You came in and sat on my bed after I asked to talk to you then you just fainted! I'm not sure what really happened but you didn't eat much yesterday and haven't had any breakfast so I think you just need to eat" Niall told me. He looked jenualy relived.

"What so none of that just happened?" I asked

"None of what?" I looked around and everyone was   
looking at me... "Nothing" I said quietly.

"Ok just eat something then you can open all the gifts!" Louis shouted and I got up to go get some food.

** 30 minslater **

"Ok well this ones from your sisters and I" my mum said as she handed me a rectangular shaped box. I thanked her and opened it.

"Oh my god thanks mum! Thanks dad! Thanks girls!" it was a Macbook Pro! I had wanted one for ages and now I had one!!

Next was Louis gift. He gave me a IPhone 5S.

Liam got me a Bat Man hoodie and snapback.

Harry got me a pair of converses and a super dry body warmer.

Zayn got me some GHD's and finally Niall got me a a solid silver bracelet and matching necklace that had 'Forever and Always' on it. Everyone but me Niall and Liam must of thought of how good friends we are but we knew different

"Wow! thanks everyone!" I said then Katie piped up "You still have mine!" I laughed as she pulled it it... It was HUGE!

I slowly opened it because with Katie it could of been anything! But I defiantly wasn't expecting that!

It was a minion.


	21. Katie, I Can Now Marry Him!

** Lottie's POV **

 

I just laughed...

 

and laughed...

 

and laughed...

 

"OMG Katie I can now marry him!" I said thought the laughter!

 

"That's what I thought when I saw it!" she said laughing too!

 

"What? Why are you going to marry a stuffed toy?" Niall asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice... Haha!!

 

"Well me and Katie started planning our wedding to Minions via Facebook a few weeks ago and since then we just kept it all going!" I told him with a smirk.

 

( TRUE STORY )

 

"Oh, um.. ok" He said then went into the kitchen.

 

"Ok well if you go grab your old phone we can get the sim out and put it in your new IPhone!" Louis told me.

 

I did what I was told and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where I had left my phone.

 

Niall was in there making a sandwich, I crept up behind him and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist.

 

"Hmm hello," he said while turning to face me "You know we could get court, there only in the room next door..." he said then kissed me lovingly on the lips.

 

"Yer but there all sat around laughing at things I don't think they are coming in here anytime soon... Plus I need to grab my phone so I can put the sim in my new phone." I told him.

 

"Ah ok." He said as we just stood there in a deep and meaning full kiss. After a few minutes we heard the door open, someone gasp then the door close. OMG!

 

I quickly ran over to the door Niall following me to see who it was. Then outside the door I saw my other 3 sisters and Katie.... Oh god.

 

"Um.. guys it’s not what it looked like…” Niall told them.

 

“Well it looked pretty bad from where we are!” Katie told us.

 

“Just promise us you won’t say anything!” I pleaded

 

“Ok, but you are such a cute couple! You have to admit that!” Fizzy said and we just laughed. 

 

“Well thanks Fizzy” Niall said picking her up and spinning her around and we al;l laughed because she was screaming!! 

 

 

** The Next Day ** 

 

 

Wow.

 

Yesterday was amazing I had a lot of fun! We went out to nandos and had a very nice meal but we had to say goodbye to Katie and my family it was sad but we got through it. 

 

This morning I had to talk to Niall. People were starting to find out about us and we can’t keep it quiet forever! As much as I hated the thought, we had to tell Lou. 

 

It was about 10:00 am and I knew Niall would still be asleep, if I go and wake him up then I can talk to him. I grabbed the key to the small door that connected our rooms and opened it. I crouched down and went through the door. 

 

Niall was asleep in his bed lightly snoring. Aww how cute!! I slowly walked up to his bed then got under the covers with him. I started to tickle is sides and he started to wake up. As his eyes started to flutter open he grinned evilly then started to tickle me! 

 

I screamed for him to stop and after a bit, he did. 

 

“Niall I need to talk to you… I think we should tell Louis…” I told him slowly.

 

“Why? He will kill us!” he whisper yelled.

 

“Well people keep finding out and in the end Louis will find out so its better if it comes from us, Right?” I asked.

 

“Ok you have a point… But how are we going to tell him and him not getting angry?” Niall asked me

 

“Well if we just sit him down and tell him it state?” I suggested

 

“Ok… Let’s do it after breakfast!” We agreed and got up.


	22. I TOLD YOU!!

** Lottie'sPOV **

"Louis, Can you come with us? We need to talk to you" I said after we had, had breakfast.

"Yer, what's up?" he asked as we walked to the second living room.

"Well" I started as we got into the room and sat down. "Me and Niall have been, um..."

"Well spit it out!" Louis said.

"We have been seeing each other behind your back" Niall finished for me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted... oh grate this is NOT going the way I thought it would...

"WHAT THE FUCK! I TOLD YOU WHEN SHE FIRST GOT HERE I TOLD YOU 'NO DATING MY SISTER'! EVERYONE ELSE GET IT BUT YOU! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN! OUT OF EVERYONE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" He shouted at an Niall.

I cringed at his shouting. It was scaring me, I don't like it when people shot any way but this was the worst I had seen Lou.

"I-i-i..." Niall tried to say

! I'LL CALL THEM UP AND GET YOU A PLACE" He shouted walking out of the room.

That's when the other boys came in. asking what that was all about, Liam knew what so we asked him to tell them because I was too busy crying my eyes out!

"Don't worry Lottie, I won't let him send you away. If he does I will come and get you myself!" Niall whispered through his tears into my neck as he hugged me.

I couldn't reply because I was crying so much, but then Louis walked back in.

"I have got you a place in Kings Collage School now go pack your things. You start tomorrow!"

I ran upstairs, but not to pack! to get away from Louis.

after I had left the room I went to go up the stairs but then I heard the boys talking to Lou.

"Man you can't do that to her! Imagine how you would feel if someone kicked you out because of who you loved huh."

"Yer mate! There in love, just let them be happy!"

After that I went upstairs, it was just making me sadder to know that Louis will not change his mind... nothing will....

** The Next Day **

Today is the day I leave. I couldn't sleep last night because I couldn't get Niall and Louis off my mind!

What'sgoingtohappentoourrelationship?

WillLouiseverforgiveus?

Why did I have to suggest telling Louis about our relationship! I'm so stupid!

But that was when Niall walked in.

"Baby girl? Can I talk to you?" He asked walking in.

I sighed "Yer. Just please promise me, this isn't the end of us. I just can't get anymore depressed!" I begged

"No, I came to tell you that what ever happens we will always be together! I have just got you after 3 years and Louis will not split us up." he said then kissed me. 

 

[[ A/N ]]

please don't forget to VOTE, COMMENT, FOLLOW ME AND SHEAR!!

thank you! xx


	23. Please Don't Leave Me Here Louis

** Lottie's POV **

A few hours later I was in the car pulling out of the drive... Why do I have to go! tears were streaming down my face because Louis wouldn't even let me say a proper goodbye to Niall!

The school wasn't far away so it didn't take long to get there but as we got there a crowd of people started to form... people were wanting to see me and my brother, but right now I can't be doing with this.

As they all swarmed the car I his my face with my hands. I had been crying and I probably had red puffy eyes and mascara all down my face. I don't want pictures of me like this all over the internet!

Then Louis whispered "I'll call the head and ask for some help" with that he took out his phone and dialed the schools number. Within minuets the crowd was gone and Louis was telling me to get out of the car.

"Can you stay for a bit and help unpack?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Yer sure, I don't have anything to do. Plus the boys will probably just give me a load of grief for doing this." He told me while getting my cases out of the car.

Once we were shown to my room we put everything down. "Few! I thought my arms were going to fall of if I carried 'em any further!" Louis said with a laugh. I knew he was trying to make me laugh but I really wasn't in the mood for it...

"Lou, I'm not in the mood..." I told him.

"I'm sorry. You probably hate me right now, I know. But please I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want him to brake your heart like I have had mine broken all too often. I don't want Niall to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt him... I love you both. I can't pretend that I'm not upset by me making you leave but it's the best thing for it... I hate myself for doing this to you both."

"Then why do this to me? Why put me through so much pain! I'm not going to see the few people I love and one I live more than anyone for weeks! Why put me through this?" I said letting the tears start to fall again.

Louis came over and hugged me. "I'm putting you through this because I want to see if Niall really loves you! I know what he is like when he really likes a girl! Its more of a test for him! I will get you before he does anything stupid, Because if he loves you he will do stupid things!"

** Niall's POV **

I had finally found my princess but Louis had has to go and take her away! I have been in Lottie's old room just crying since she left. Louis knows I love her!

I cried into her pillow because it smelt like her. That was only thing I have that I have left that smelt like her. Then I headed the door creek open Harry, Zayn and Liam walked in slowly and sat with me on her bed.

"Mate, Louis will be back soon." Liam told me

"I don't want to see him. He took my princess away!" I said crying even more than I thought was possible!

"We know you love her but it might just be a test to see if you really love her? I heard him say something about seeing if you really love her while he was on the phone to his mum earlier..." Zayn said in his soothing tone.

"So if I show that I love her and miss her he might bring her back??" I asked because I wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"Yer! Show how much you really love her then he should let her come back!"

Well that gave me some ideas!


	24. Plan Make Louis Feel Bad Is GO!

** Niall'sPOV **

I know why Louis is doing this now. He's testing me.

I decided to make a plan on how to get him to feel sorry for me. But for this, I would need the boys help!

#1. Call her everyday!

#2. Mope around the house

#3. Cry a lot

#4. Spend a lot of time on my own

#5. Make the boys do the same!

Ok I had my plan now to put it into action! First I called her. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey babe" She said down the phone. She sounded like she had been crying, I can just imagine her with red eyes and tears rolling down her face. The image made me feel like I didn't try hard enough to let her stay.

"Baby have you been crying? Sounds like you have. Are you ok?" I asked her, but then all I could hear was crying

"No its horrible I hate not being able to see you or the boys. I hate not seeing Louis I hate how this place is nothing like home! I hate how I can't see you, hug you or kiss you! Its worse than being away from Mum Dad and my sisters!" She told me though her tears.

"Baby girl, please don't cry" I whispered a tear falling down my face "I love you. Just remember that. Y-you can get through this and so can I. It will only be for a few weeks at the most. if its any longer that that I will c-come and get you! Louis and your family may not be h-happy with us at the moment but we can do this, I-i love you p-princess." I said my voice cracking every so often.

** Lottie'sPOV **

Niall and I were crying down the phone to each other. Even though we weren't talking just having the sound of his tears was helping my home sickness.

Once my tears had slowed down I spoke again "Niall, Do you think Louis will ever forgive us? And like... let us go out?"

"I'm not sure *sniff* I have to prove I won't hurt you. I have to show Louis I won't hurt you" He told me as he tried to stop crying.

"Ok, I'm sorry Ni but I have to go to class! I'm late already and I don't want to set off on the wrong foot..." I said sorrily.

"Ok, Princess call me after school I want to hear how it was. ok?" He asked but he sounded like he didn't want to let go.

"Ok babe I'll call you soon, I love you!"

"Love you too bye baby girl" After he said his fair well I hung up and raced out of the door. I was already in my uniform, had done my hair & make up so all I had to do was get to class... I had English. So let's try and find my way to E16!

Once I had arrived the class had already started. Way to go Lottie! Late on your first day! (Note the sarcasm)

"Charlotte Tomlinson why are you.." The teacher, Miss Blanton, checked her watch "20 minuets late!" She barked in my face.

"She's Louis Tomlinson's sister she thinks she's too good for class!" Someone shouted out.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I shouted. I wasn't in the mood to ignore any hate I got.

"Miss Tomlinson don't speak like that to your fellow class mates!" Miss was doing my head in and I hadn't even been in the class 10 minuets! God this schools going to annoy me!!

"WELL SORRY MISS! MAYBE YOU TRY HAVING HATE THROWN AT YOU 24-7 FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER THEN YOUR BROTHER CHUCKS YOU OUT BECAUSE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I screamed in her face... Oops shouldn't have done that...

"See me after class Miss Tomlinson! Now go sit down!" She demanded but I just put my middle finger up and walked strate back out of the class.


	25. I Will Still Be Learning Right?

** Lottie'sPOV **

Once I was back in my room I decide to call Niall again. Ask him if the boys and him could teach me today instead of the school because I'm not going back there in a while!

I dialed Niall's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Princess? I thought you had class?" Was the first thing he said to me.

"Oh so I don't get a 'Hello princess' or 'Baby girl I miss you'" I said then laughed. I heard Niall laughing too. I could just imagine his adorable smirk on his face.

"Ok let me start again. Hello Princess!" then we both started laughing again.

"Ok, Jokes over why aren't you in class?" He asked more stern this time.

"Well... Turneduplate,toldastudentto'Shuthismouth'shoutedattheteacherswearatherthenwalkedout...SonowI'mheretoaskifyouandtheboyscouldteachmeoverSkype.ApartfromLouIcan'thavehimfindoutaboutthis...." I told him all rather fast.

"Maybe a bit slower might help." He said

"Well... Turned up late, told a student to 'Shut his mouth' shouted at the teacher swar at her then walked out... So now I'm here to ask if you and the boys could teach me over Skype. Apart from Lou I can't have him find out about this...." I repeated for him but a little slower so he could hear.

"Louis. is going. to kill you." He said

"I know but if I get you guys to teach me I will still be learning. right?" I told him

"I guess so... What lessons do you have today, We will teach you them. If I can get they boys to agree." I did a small whoop of accomplishment and then grabbed my time table.

"Um, English, Art, Science, P.E, Double music and Maths." I read off my time table.

"Ok, I'll go get the boys." He said and hung up.

First thing I did was grab my iMac that I got for my birthday and loaded it up. Then grabbed my school books, pens, pencils and all the other things I would need for my lessons today and then I waited for the Skype call.

After about 15 minuets of playing candy crush on my phone waiting for their call Niall text me saying

'SorryIjusthadtotryandconvinceLiamHe'snothappywithyoubutisstillwillingtoteachyou.'

Ahh few! I thought and then the Skype call came through.

"Hello!" They all said at the same time. I instantly felt better seeing them and being able to talk to them.

*

So after my English lesson and about half way through my Art lesson Louis called Liam to go down stairs because he needed to talk to him. Luckily he didn't see they were on Skype to me. He thought the were working on lyrics.

** Louis' POV **

I had just got a call from Lottie's new school telling me she had Turned up late, told a student to 'Shut his mouth' shouted at the teacher swar at her then walked out and hasn't turned up to any of her other classes. so I wasn't pleased with her.

The school had called me in to talk about Lottie had behaved since she has arrived. Well this is going to be a fun meeting! not.

"Ah Liam I have to go to Lottie's school to talk about some things don't tell the other boys! Actually do you want to come with me? I could use some support if I'm going to see her!" I asked him.

"Yer sure mate! I'll just go tell the boys and grab some shoes." He said then walked off up the stairs.

Once I had got back upstairs I grabbed my Nike Air Force 1's and a hoodie then went into the office to tell them I'm going out with Lou. But I'm not going to tell them where because I knew Lottie was still on Skype.

"Boys I'm going out with Louis we will be back in a few hours I think!" I shouted through the door. I heard a few Ok'sand seeya's then I went down stairs and out the door to the car where Louis was waiting for me.

"Did you tell them?" Louis asked as we pulled out of the drive.

"Nah I just told them we were going out for a bit and they were fine with that." I told him.

"That's good they could have told Lottie and from what she has done before when Mum was called into her old school she was all perfect again... 

 

** Lottie'sPOV **

 

The bell sounded down the corridor showing it was time for lunch and as I don't have a kitchen I had to go into the lunch hall with everyone else... Grate! not.

I said to the boys I would call them back after lunch then ended the call. I walked down the hall towards the main part of the school, But as I did people just stared at me like I was an alien! I felt like I wasn't worth the place in this school. It was making me feel really uncomfortable.

As I got into the canteen the whole room went silent apart from the odd whisper. Grate! There's rumours!

As I walked up to get some food I could hear so of the things people were saying 'I herd she was kicked out by Louis because she slept with Harry...' others saying 'I herd she was really horrible to all the other boys!' This all hurt because I would never do that!

if only they knew the truth...


	26. GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

** Lottie's POV **

I was just listening to the rumours people were saying and then someone shouted "Oi! Lottie! Did you sleep with Harry?" I tried to ignore it but it was hard.

then a girl from one of the younger years came up to me "Um, I'm sorry Lottie but why were you kicked out from home?" and that was it I just kicked off.

"IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PRIVATE LIFE THEN I'LL TELL YOU! I WAS KICKED OUT BECAUSE I WAS GOING OUT WITH NIALL! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH BUT LOUIS DIDN'T LET US. SO CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT IS WHEN PEOPLE KEEP PUSHING CAMERAS AND THINGS IN YOUR FACE LET ALONE PEOPLE LOOKING AT YOU LIKE YOUR SCUM!" I shouted then stormed out crying to my room.

I hated not being around Louis, Niall and the other boys. I knew there was teachers running behind me telling me to stop and things but I just wanted to be alone.

Once I got in my room I locked the door and I just flung myself on my bed and started to cry. I thought I was homesick before I talked to the boys but now it was 10 times worse!

"Miss Tomlinson please open up" One of the T.A's asked while knocking on my door.

"NO!" I shouted back through my tears

"Miss Tomlinson it will make you feel better!" She Tried to open the door even though she knew the door was locked.

"GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WOULD YOU!" I shouted at her and after that the knocking stopped.

** Louis' POV **

We pulled up to the school after a lot of traffic. It had taken a lot longer than we had thought, but we were here now.

We got out and walked into the reception and asked to see the head as he was the one who called me. The receptionist knew what I was on about and lead us through.

"Ah Mr Tomlinson, Mr Payne how nice to see you both!" The Head welcomed us.

"Hello Mr Ralph before we start I'm ever so sorry for how my sisters has behaved since she has been at your school." I apologised to him.

"Oh don't worry we have had worse children than her before. First I would like to ask you why you sent her here in the first place" Ah now I had to tell him the whole story...

"Well, I took Lottie in when she got expelled from her first school for disrupting classes, swearing at teachers and things like that. I took her in because our mother didn't know what to do, she couldn't handle it!" I could feel myself tearing up but continued. "She could have moved in with me or gone to a boarding school like this one, I agreed to take her in and we him taught her for a while and she made a lot of progress. During the time she was with me she started going out with one of our band mates, Niall Horan. I only found out a few days ago and then kicked her out because from the start I told all of the boys that they couldn't date Lottie because I didn't want them to brake her heart or her to brake theirs."

I was crying now because I was realising that I was being incredibly horrible to her. I had taken her out of her comfort zone and put into a house with her brother and his band mates who are always in the public eye. Then I'm horrible to her about who she's in love with and kicked he out and put her into boarding school!!

"So you feel bad for sending her away?" The head asked me as if he could read my mind.

"Yer, I should of realised that she was just rebelling."

"It's ok mate, You just did what you thought was right at the time." Liam reassured me.

"Mr. Tomlins-" I stopped him.

"Call me Louis" I told him. Mr. Tomlinson was so formal!

"Ok, Louis would you like to see your sister. She had a bit of brake down at lunch and won't let anyone in her room, Do you think she will let you two in?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure if she will let me in, she will definitely let Liam in but we can try..." I said wiping my tears and standing up ready to be guided by Mr. Ralph.

** Lottie's POV **

I was still on my bed but had stopped crying as much. I had my phone in my hand and was about to send a text to Louis when there was a knock at my door. I was probably someone coming to wind me up even more!

I opened the door and before I realised who it was I shouted "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Then I realised who I had shouted at.

I broke down crying in Louis arms.

"L-louis" I cryed.

"Lottie!" He said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I have missed you so much!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Me too, even though I sent you here I love you so much!" He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. We pulled apart and then I hugged Liam.

"I have missed you Lottie! We all have!" Liam whispered in my ear.

"Um... Shall I leave you guys to it? Just come to my office when your done talking." The head said and walked off back to his office.

"Let's go inside." Louis said guiding us inside.

Once we were in I sat on the bed with Louis and Liam sat on the chair from my desk.

"So why are you here?" I asked nervously. I knew why they were here. I'm in lots of trouble with the teachers and Lou won't let this go.

"Well, I know about what happened the past few days. You are in a lot of trouble for that with the teachers and me but if you want... You could, Um... Maybe..." I had an idea of what he was going to ask me but he can't trust me with Niall. Can he?

"Will you move back in? The house isn't the the same without you, Niall isn't the same without you. He has been so upset and glum without you. I will let you date Niall as long as you don't brake him and he doesn't brake you." He paused "Will you move back in?"

A massive smile spread across my face, I hugged my brother he was a bit startled at first because of my reaction but hugged back.

"Thank you so much! I love you so much! Thanks for letting me be happy with Niall!" I said pulling out of the hug

"Well that wasn't planed!" Liam said looking a bit shocked.

"What do you mean 'Wasn't planned'?" I asked Liam

"Well he didn't say anything about coming to pick you up earlier. Plus the others don't know were here!" Well that I wasn't expecting!

"What! So Niall doesn't know that I'm coming home?" I asked

"Not yet... But I just want to see his face when he sees you!" He told me but I liked his thinking.

"I have a plan! Why doesn't someone take Niall out just before we get home then I run up to his room and sit in there and when he comes back he finds me in there?" I suggested

"Brilliant! I'll get Harry and Zayn to take him to Saintsbury's and get some food that always gets him out the house. Get packing and we can leave now. I'll tell the head oh and Liam, Can you call Harry and Zayn tell them to take Niall shopping and explain what's happening with Lottie!" We all agreed and got to work.


	27. Home Sweet Home

** Zayn'sPOV **

"Oh hey Liam!" I said into my IPhone

"Zayn mate, Were at the school!" He told me.

"What Lottie's new school?" I asked him.

"Yer, Well its not new any more. She's coming home today but we need your help." He told me as I became suspicious.

"We need you to get Niall out of the house so we can surprise him. Don't tell him but tell Harry. Take him to Sainsbury's to get some food or something and don't let him back until I text you saying its ok to come home. ok?" He explained down the phone.

"Ok mate! So are you on your way back?" I asked him.

"Yer Lottie's just packing up and Lou's getting her taken out of the school. We will be about an hour... depends on traffic."

"Ok so if we take him out now by the time you get back he would have bought all of the food." I heard Liam laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Ok got to go help Lottie pack up, see ya!" Then he hung up.

Now to find and tell Harry about what happened.

"HARREH!!" I shouted.

"What? You don't have to shout!" He said coming in from the living room.

"Lottie's coming home!" I whisper-yelled.

"OH YES!" He shouted but I quickly shhed him before continuing.

"But we have to take Niall out so she can surprise him!" His face brightened up as I said that.

"So where are we taking him... Supermarket?"

"Yep! Go get him then we can go!" and after that he sprinted upstairs to get Niall.

 

** Lottie'sPOV**

 

We got home after a long drive, But we were here now! I went up the stairs like we had planned and I sat on his bed the Zayn texted me saying that they are just getting out of the car.

Now I was existed!

"Boy's I'll be upstairs." I herd Niall say and my tummy did a flip just at the sound of his voice.

I saw the door handle turn then open to reveal Niall standing there looking at me in shock! The next thing I knew he was scooping me up and pressing his lips against mine.

"I have missed you so much!" He mumbled into the kiss.

"I have missed you too!" I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Baby girl, Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I have missed you so much and then knowing that Lou has finally excepted us being together just makes me so happy!" I said letting a tear fall down my face.

"WHAT!" Niall shouted as he pulled out of the hug.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Lou is letting us be together!?" His eyes were wide.

"Yer! He told me earlier!" I said

"Finally! Now we can make-out on the sofa!"He joked.

"Ahh well I'm nor quite sure he will let us do that!" I said with a wink.

"Yer well he will just have to live with it!" He laughed.

We walked downstairs after a bit more snugerling and being like a couple to find Louis had his hand on the door and was about to sneak out...

"Lou?"

"Shit!" I hared as he dropped his hand and spun around to see us holding hands

"Where were you going?" Niall asked him.

"Um, Just going into town to um... get some new.... um... Toms! Yes! I'm going to get some new Toms!" Then he said goodbye and left... Whhhaaat?

"He was hiding something..." I said to know one in particular

"Yer... I wonder what he's trying to hide!" Niall replied.

"Ahh well can't be that bad!" I said and carried on into the kitchen.

** LouisPOV **

"Hello babe!" I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey Lou! How's you sister. Lottie, right?" She asked

"Yer! She's fine, Her and Niall almost caught me. I brought her back from boarding school today. I felt really bad! I couldn't leave her there." I said and all the guilt coming back to me.

"Oh well. You tried! You know the second your ok with it we will tell them all then you won't feel as bad about keeping a secret like she did with you. You know how angry you were when they told you." Then we stopped walking and sat down on a picnic bench and started our date.


	28. He's Acting A Bit Odd!

** Lottie's POV **

That night Louis didn't come home till very late. I was really worried about him because he wasn't answering his phone. Even Paul couldn't get hold of him.

Luckily I had Niall. I spent the night in Niall's bed. (Not in that way!) But we spent the night hugging and watching random films on the TV.

I woke up the next morning to find Niall playing with my hair. "Morning baby girl" Niall spoke in his sexy morning voice. His Irish accent was so much stronger in the morning. It was so dreamy!

"Morning Mr. Leprechaun" I said as he kissed me on the nose.

"How did you sleep?" He asked snugerling up to me.

"Much better than normal. You must of helped!" I laughed even though he did help me sleep.

"Well Lou is back, He came into see if you were awake about-" He looked at the time "An hour ago." I felt relived that he was back and safe.

"Oh few! I was worried! Wait an hour ago!? What time is it?" I asked. Louis is never up before 10 o'clock!

"It's lunchtime babe" He told me. WHAT!

"Why did you let me sleep this long! Wait. have you been here the whole time?" I asked him.

"You looked so cute asleep I couldn't wake you! Plus I didn't want to leave you." Wow Niall must be so hungry! He has normally eaten at least 3 plates of toast before breakfast!

"You must be starving! Let's go get you something to eat!" I said trying to get out of bed but Niall held me down.

"Don't. Let's get Lou to bring some food up. He owes you something because of last night." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

I giggled and reached for my phone then dialled Louis number.

"Lottie your upstairs! You could come downstairs and talk to me!" He said down the phone.

"Well you came home VERY late last night so I don't think you can speak to me like that Mr." I sassed him. He chuckled and then told me.

"Your totally my sister!"

"I know now can you bring me and Niall some breakfast?" I asked

"Um, Well I do owe you one so..." He sighed "What do you want?" I laughed because of how reluctant he sounded.

"Well I could have a bacon sandwich or ten! How's about you?" Niall asked

"Ooo yer! I'll have a bacon sandwich and Niall will have three!" I said to Louis.

"Ok. Coming up..." He groaned and hung up.

I laughed and snuggled up to Niall as he put the T.V on.

** 20 minuetslater **

Louis came up with a tray full of food! Not just bacon sandwiches! He also had mugs of hot chocolate, toast, a jar of Nuttela and 2 spoons! Oh I love my brother sometimes!

"Oh wow thanks Lou!" Niall said as Lou placed the tray at the end of the bed.

"Well I hope you enjoy it because it took a while!" He said and folded his arms over his rather nice flowery apron!

"I like the apron the most!" I jocked.

"Oh haha. Laugh it up would you!" He said not looking too impressed.

"Oh Louis you know we love you!" Niall said fluttering his eyelashes at him.


	29. Hi Uncle Si!

** Harry'sPOV **

 

Once the two laziest people on earth had got out of bed we has to go to SYCO's office. We didn't really know why but I'm sure Simon would tell us.

We got into the car and as there was only five seats Lottie sat on Niall's lap. Witch he didn't complain about...

The drive was short and quite funny because every time we saw a police car or police officer Lottie had to duck so she was almost laying on Liam, Niall and I. It was very funny!

Once we arrived at the office we sat in the waiting area because apparently Simon was talking to the XFactor team about something.

Then a few minuets later Caroline Flack walked out in floods of tears...

"This is *sob* all your fault *sobs a bit more* Harry!" then she ran, as best as she could in her 8" heels, out and into the lift. They all looked at me and then we all started to laugh!

"I guess she got the sack!" Liam said once he had stopped laughing!

"You would have thought so!" I replied just as Simon called us in.

"Nice to see you all! Oh and nice to see you again Miss Lottie!" He said as he shook all of our hands.

"Ok well the main reason we are here is for Lottie." He said with a smile and I got worried... Is he saying she can't stay with us??

 

** Lottie'sPOV **

 

Oh No! What was he going to say!?

"You will have to think about this but I would like to offer you a job on the Xfactor! It will be a 3 Show contract to see if your good and if you are you will get to present the 'With One Direction' show and that will be filmed about your everyday lives." He said.

I knew about the boys show but I didn't know this!

"Wow! Um..." I was a bit shocked! "Yes! I would love to!!" I added!

"It's ok if you would like to run it by your mother first but while Louis is doing that could I talk to Niall and yourself?" he looked to the other boys "In private?"

They all agreed and walked out leaving me and Niall in the room with Simon.

"So... Can I confirm that you ARE a couple?" Simon asked.

"Um.. Yes. Why? Are we going public?" Niall asked Simon.

"Well if it's ok, Because management have found a lot of rumours on Twitter, Facebook etc because of something Lottie said while still in the school." Oh grate! He had to bring that up... I still haven't said much about the school to anyone!   
"What?" Niall said with his super cute confused look on his face.

"Well-" I cut Simon off

"I got a bit angry and just sorta bleated out that Lou kicked me out because we were dating and things... So ya." I told them and Niall looked shocked.

"Well you never told us that..." Niall said.

"Well Lou and Liam know..." I said before Simon continued.

"Ok as I was saying... You let some things slip when you were at the boarding school, So we thought it would be better if we said something rather than have a lode of rumours."

"Ok so we will put a message on Twitter or something?" Niall asked.

"No. I was thinking a twitcam! Act all cuddly and kiss on the cheek and thinks then do some Q&A until someone asks if your together then say yes!" He said.

"Um.. Ok!"

"Yer well you have no choice so... Go home and start the twitcam! but don't put anything on twitter until you start, Or the system will crash and people will think you have an announcement." He told us bluntly as Louis came back into the room.

"Well mum says you can if it's what you want!" Louis said coming up behind me.

"Oh grate! Simon, I'll do it!" I said standing up.

"Brilliant! We just need you so sign the contract then you are part of Xfactor!"


	30. Pranking Katie

** Niall's POV **

Once we got back home me and Lottie did just as Simon said and started the twitcam! We went up to my room and lowed up my IMac! After past experiences we went online before we told people because other wise we wouldn't be able to get online.

"If we both tweet a link we should get lots of views in seconds!" I told her.

"Ok so what should I put? I have never done a twitcam before." She told me grabbing her phone from her bag witch was the other side of my room.

"Well just put 'Me and Niall are doing a twitcam send us your questions bla bla bla'" I told her and she did her cute little giggle.

"Ok!" She typed a few things into her phone as I did the same.

Once I had sent it I got a twitter notification showing what Lottie had just tweeted. 'Hey Guys! Me and @NiallOffical are doing a twitcam! Come join us and ask us some questions!'

"You have notifications on for my twitter?" She asked with a smirk on her pretty little face.

"Yer! You got a problem? I like to see what you tweet!" I said with a chuckle.

"Ah not really... Let's just get this twitcam started!" She laughed and then saw we already had more that a thousand viewers... Oops! Oh well! There going to find out soon!

"Ok so! Hello everyone! How are you all?" I asked as Lottie sat down on the bed with me.

We got a lot of 'I'm good's' and 'Good thanks' then the normal 'OMG! I LOVE YOU's' and 'Follow me?' but I ignored them.

"Ok so... Can we start by trending something?" Lottie asked the camera.

"Yer! Something like... Hmmm... #CheeseSmellsLikeCheese!" I suggested.

"Brilliant! Everyone go tweet us your questions under the #CheeseSmellsLikeCheese!" We both laughed then went onto twitter to see some of their questions.

There was already a lot of questions.

"Ok so witch ones should we answer?" I asked Lottie while putting my arm around her waist.

"Ummm... that one!" She said pointing at a question that said 'Can you twerk? plus follow me!!'

"Ok so this questions from @lottie2801 Can you twerk? Well I can't really but I'll try if you try!" I said looking at Lottie.

"Um, ok!" she said. We turned the laptop around to the space in the centre of the room.

I had my attempt at twerking and failed! But Lottie on the other had, She was a twerking PRO! It was so sexy but I couldn't say that as we were on camera and we haven't told anyone yet.

So I texted her 'Baby that is so sexy!' When her phone went off she sent me a questioned look when she saw it was from me. She opened it and smirked.

"Ok so what other questions are there." She said going back onto twitter but I bet she's not going to let that go.

"Um, Niall" She looked at me evilly "Can we prank someone?" I laughed at her face and agreed

"Who? and what?" I asked her and she whispered in my ear so the people on camera couldn't hear us.

"Katie but I have to see if she's watching" She kissed my cheek as she pulled away.

** Lottie's POV **

I picked up my phone and texted her to see what she was doing.

'Nothing just watching some YouTube! Why what's wrong?'

I only told her that I had to call her then Niall told the people watching it was my friend Katie. I put her on loud speaker.

"Hey Lottie what's the matter? You never call unless there's a problem..." She asked with a concerned tone to her voice.

"Um, I have to tell you something... I haven't told anyone yet and I know I can trust you." I told her putting on a like I had just finished crying voice.

"What? Have you been crying?" She asked all concerned.

"I-I'm.. P-pregnant..." I maked my voice crack as I said it so make it sound real.

Niall made a face at the camera to show it wasn't true before any rumours started.

"oh my god! Lottie! Who's the farther!?!" She asked now sounding a bit flustered....

"N-niall but you can't say a word to anyone!" I said trying to hold back my laughing.

"OMG!! Lottie! What the hell!" She now sounded more panicked than I had ever heard.

"U-uh I have to say something though..."

"What?" She asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone... Because..." I paused

"Because what?" She sounded worried

I burst out laughing "IT'S NOT TRUE!!" I shouted through the laughing and finally Niall burst out laughing too.

"What? Waaa? Is Niall there too? Oh my- I'm on you twitcam aren't I..." She didn't sound very impressed...

But that made it even funnier!

"I hate you so much right now!" She said and by the sounds of it trying to stop herself laughing too!

"Oh face it you thought it was true didn't you!"

"Ok I did... Say hi to Niall for me! Have to go, going into town with mum! Bye!" I told her to say hey to her mum from me then we ended the call and went back to the questions.

When we were going through the questions this time there was a lot of 'is Nottie real?'

We had ignored the question long enough...

"Shall we?" I asked looking at Niall. To be honest I was so scared about doing this.

 

** Niall's POV ** 

 

Lottie was scared. It was obvious. I turned to the camera. "Ok guys we just have to have a chat alone we will be right back."

I signaled Lottie to follow me as I walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Baby Girl, We will have to do this at some point or another. If we do it now I will take you out tomorrow night and we can have a date! How's about that?" I questioned.

"Um, Ok." She said and then came in for a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Ok. Now let's go tell them all!" I said walking back into the room and over to the bed to sit back down.

"Guys, We have an important announcement for you all. We understand if you don't agree but we would like it if you supported our choice. and please, even if you don't like it, Please no hate!" I told the fans via the camera. putting emphasis on the please.

"Lottie is my girlfriend."

 

** Lottie's POV **

 

Now I just have to wait for the hate to begin...


	31. Cuddles And Snuggles And XFactor!

** Lottie's POV **

The day after Niall and I had announced our relationship I got mainly good things but as normal there was the hate. Niall, Louis and the other boys had been supporting me though.

Niall had asked for my twitter password so he could see what the response was. Even though I can trust him with probably anything I couldn't trust him with my twitter password! Who knows what he'll tweet!!

I logged in for him instead. As well as watching what what he did. But Niall being the super kind boyfriend he was just looked through all my mentions then tweeted 'Niall here! Thanks for all the nice comments and things not too impressed with the hate though... Please don't send it, just write it in a note book and when the note book is full burn it. Plus Lottie is looking over my shoulder while I'm writing this! lol!'

I did laugh at the end bit but thanked him for it after.

"Babe we still up for the date?" He asked me.

"Um, Babe, do you think we could just order in? I'm not feeling too good... Got really bad tummy ache..." I told him nervously. I thought Niall would be a bit disappointed but turns out not!

"Few!" He sighed "I would rather stay here and order Chinese than go out to a fancy place in town. Why? You ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh its probably just my girl things but I will be fine soon just don't want to out tonight..." I told him.

"Oh.. Ok princess. I shall try and get the others out of the house then we can have the house to ourselves. I'll get Zayn to go on a date with Perrie, Liam will probably be out with Dani anyway and Louis he's been acting weird and seeking out after you have gone to bed... But I haven't told you that!" He sounded a bit scratchy at the end telling me about Lou.

"So where does he go? To see a girl?" I asked him... I had heard him on the phone to someone the other day and it defiantly wasn't mum like he said! You don't say 'Babe when I see you next you won't be able to walk for a month' do you!

"Ah I don't know... I know Harry said something about a girl called Eleanor Cadler when they were in Manchester and apparently she has moved in round the corner but Louis hasn't said anything so... you never know..." He sighed "I'm going to go and tell the others that were needing them to go out tonight. You just sit and rest. Do you need anything?" He asked as he walked over to the door.

"Um not really. Just go tell them that we want them all out by 5pm!" I said with an evil smirk.

"Hmm... Maybe in a nicer way!" He winked then walked out.

Then I grabbed my tablet and phone, Loaded up Skype on my tablet and texted Katie telling her to Skype me. She always cheers me up!

Once the buzzing had stopped her face poped up on the screen.

"LOTTIEEEE!!" She screamed as I screamed "KATIEEEEE" At her.

"I know when my first XFactor show is!!" I beamed! I hadn't told anyone. Not even Niall!

"oh my gawddd! WHEN!? I want to be there!!" She said sitting up in the chair.

"Saturday!" I smiled.

"Oh my gawd I have to come! Do you get extra tickets!?!" She asked fluttering here eyelashes.

"Yes" I sighed "I do! but only enough so the boys and two other people for the first show and just enough for the boys on the others..."

"Well me your mum and the boys for the first show!" I agreed

"Ok so if I call up my mum and ask if you could come down with her and I'll get her to call your mum!" I said as I picked up my phone and called her.

** Niall's POV **

At 5pm the others all made there way out and it was just me and Lottie. We ordered some Chinese and waited for it to arrive.

"Oh Nialler, I forgot to tell you! My first show is on Saturday!" I told him.

"Oh baby girl that's brilliant! Can we come and watch?" he said as I walked over to the sofa with a glass of coke. I sat down and snuggled up to him.

"Yer. I have 5 tickets for each show and 7 for the first show!!" I said half heatedly.

"Oh that's brilliant! isn't it?" He asked.

"Yer but I would rather have all of the family there." I sighed.

"Don't worry princess, If you really want your family there we can go to the next show. Were performing on that show anyway." He tried to compromise.

"Well I guess you will be there then just not in the ordinance." I sighed

"Yer so when you come off stage when the acts are performing you can come and see me! its probably better that way!" He said

"Yer ok.." I said just as the food arrived.

 

** Niall's POV **

 

Once we had eaten the takeaway we snuggled up and watched Bridget Jones' Diary's 1&2 I had never seen this film but Lottie said it was the film she watched when she had her teeth out ready for her brace while eating ice cream.

About half way through the second film Lottie started to doze off in my arms. I looked down at her in my arms.

She was so cute!

I grabbed my phone and loaded up Instagram. I quickly snapped a picture of her asleep on me and posted the comment 'Snuggles and Cuddles with my amazing girlfriend'

Ahh she will probably kill me but she is just too cute.


	32. XFactor

** Jay'sPOV **

WOW. My daughter was hosting XFactor. Was all I could think while were on the train down to London. We were all going to go and see Lottie's first XFactor show and the boys performance. We were all so excited!

I never thought I would see two of my babies on a stage in front of the whole country let alone be known world wide! it was just so amazing!

** Secondsbeforetheshow & Lottie's POV **

'5. 4. 3. 2. 1, Youon! BigSmiles!' The producer said into my ear as the them song ended and the doors parted. It was my first show I could see my family and best friend in the crowd and I had seen Niall and Lou before I went on.

But I was scared.

I felt like I was going to faint from all the pressure. Simon had told me before I went on if I mess this up I won't get the contract and I couldn't loose it.

Dermot was on my left as we walked out onto the stage. All the country's eyes were on us. I couldn't mess this up.

"It's 7pm, you are on ITV and your Saturday night starts here! You may have noticed that there is someone besides me. Well some of you will know her because she is THE Lottie Tomlinson! The younger sister of Louis Tomlinson!" The crowd cheered. there must be a lot of fans in the crowed!

"Yes and speaking of my brother him and the four other guys that makeup One Direction will be performing on this very stage later on tonight!" the crowd cheered even louder. "But first let's welcome on our judges!" I beamed announcing each one.

Dermot introduced the first act, Kingsland Road, then we walked off so they could perform.

Once we were off I ran into Niall's open arms. I was so happy that the first bit went well! I had said everything I needed to slowly and clearly just like dermie had told me to.

"Princess you did amazing!" Niall beamed before coming in for a lingering kiss. If I hadn't have heard the producer say 'Kingsland'ssongiscomingtoanendgettothesideofthestage' the kiss could have got quite heated.

"Lottie get your butt over by the door!" I heard Louis shout pulling me away from Niall.

"Spoil sport!" I said running to the door as best as I could in my heals.

Me and Dermot walked back on stage just as Kingsland Road finished their song. We walked over to them and congratulated them on their performance then asked the judges for their comments.

"Ok Garry what did you think of their performance?" I asked him.

"Well, I loved the performance and the song choice really suted you. I just think next time if we work on the higher notes because sometimes it was a bit pitchie. But other than that well done!" We went to the other judges after then welcomed the next act on.

After everyone had performed it was time for the boys to perform.

"So before we start the flash vote we have the WORLDS BIGGEST BOY BAND!" Dermot said into the mic. Shouting the last bit.

"Hmm... is it the wanted?" I joked like the script said to. and the crowed booed

"Nope!" Dermot replied.

"5 Seconds of Summer?" I suggest.

"Nu uh!"

"Well then it must be Union J" I joked

"Ok before you say anything else let's just tell them! One Direction!" He shouted and the boys came onto the stage and started to sing.

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones

It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open wide

The way that I've been holdin' on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

[Additional verse on Vevo version:]

I know that in the morning now I see ascending light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I've been holdin' on so tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I've been waiting for this time to come around

But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time is frozen

The story of my life

I give her hope (give her hope)

I spend her love

Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

All the way through Niall was singing to me, looking me in the eye. Putting so much feeling into it. It almost made me cry.

At the end of the song he mouthed 'I love you' to me and that was it. A few tears fell down my face.

"Dermot can you say my parts.. I don't think I can talk without crying." I whispered to him and he agreed.

We walked up and stood next to the boys. Niall stood next to me and as Dermot agreed to take my lines I hugged Niall and whispered things in his ear.

** Aftertheshow **

We went home after the show and I was so tired.

"Niallllllll" I wined.

"Yerrrrrrr" he wined back.

"Carry me to bed would you?" I asked before he answered a thought must have popped into his head as his eyes widened and a smile formed on his face.

"Sure!" He said coming over and picked me up bridal style. But then I had to tell him we weren't going to do what he thought.

"No I wasn't thinking that" I told him

"And neither was I!" He replied. We both laughed as he carried me up there stairs.

He placed me on the bed and kissed my forehead. "You did brilliant tonight baby." He told me once again and I blushed. I wish he would stop saying that. I should be telling him that.

"So did you!" I said to him and pushed his shoulder.

I just really wanted to go to sleep so Niall went downstairs and left me alone to sleep.


	33. Epilog

5 Yearson

** Lottie'sPOV **

It was the day I had longed for since I had met Niall. Our Wedding day. I was in my dress my makeup was done and so was my hair. My dress had a love heart neck line and tight bodes with a full and flowing skirt. It was just as I had wanted all my life.

It was also useful to hide the tiny baby bump that was forming. I had found out I was pregnant about a month ago so I wasn't showing much and the only people we had told was our close family eg, our mums dads siblings the boys and Katie.

But today we will tell them all.

To add to the hype it was Christmas eve. There was snow outside on the ground.

"Lottie? Are you ready?" My dad asked coming into the bridal party's room. I looked at him and nodded. I was so excited test still so nervous.

As me and my dad walked down to the car we just chatted "Lottie, You look amazing." It meant a lot for my dad. I'm his first girl to get married. Louis got married last year to Eleanor Cadler. Not long after I finished the XFactor job he told us why he had been sneaking out to see her.

Once the car had arrived at the chapel we got out and my brides maids came and held my dress.

As I walked down the ile with my dad on my arm I saw Niall at the end in his black tuxedo. He looked so sexy with his messy hair.

He turned back to look at me when the music had started and he looked stunned. I smiled at him and when I was at the alter he kissed my cheek and told me how good I looked.

"Do you Niall James Horan take Lottie Elizabeth Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded wife." The vicker asked

"I Do." Niall replied.

He asked me the same question but the names the other way round. "I Do." I told him.

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." As soon as that was said we kissed the most loving and meaningful kiss we had shared.

Once we parted we hugged and then Niall put a hand on my tiny bump and whispered in my ear. "One day our little baby will be up at the alter saying his or her vowes." I smiled up at him and said "But first we have to tell everyone.

*

The speeches had started and Niall was half way through his. "I would like to add that my beautiful wife and I are expecting a baby! We have tried to hide it for the last month or so and now it is just too hard!" He laughed as I stood up pressing the dress onto my tummy to show the bump and everyone cheered.

After that was the first dance. We walked over onto the dance floor and 'Isn't She Lovely' came on. It was the song that Niall proposed to me with. We had asked Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam to perform it as we wanted them to be part of the whole day.

But all I could think was... I'm now pregnant and married to the man of my dreams.

It was so perfect it was like a dream.


End file.
